


heavy metal

by mechuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: daeun lifts one hand and brushes her thumb over the two steel balls on the top and bottom of kyungsoo’s lower lip, vertically pierced through the middle the same way she had pierced the head of the dildo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	heavy metal

**Author's Note:**

> title from heavy metal by bring me the horizon  
is this a different au or the same au as the other ones? u decide.

it’s not an obsession, daeun insists every time kyungsoo brings it up. it’s appreciation.

kyungsoo will laugh at her like she isn’t flattered by it, like she doesn’t love the way daeun is ready, 24/7, to sit on her face, like she doesn’t moan without fail whenever daeun tongues at the cold metal of kyungsoo’s vertical labret piercing.

kyungsoo knows how to use it, too, which only gets daeun hotter. she likes to pull daeun onto her knees and eat her out like that, from behind her, so that daeun can do nothing but grab at the pillows by her head and shiver every time the bar through kyungsoo’s lip brushes against her clit.

it might be the worst time to suggest it, but the thought pops into daeun’s mind and she’s saying, before she can think it through, “you should get a dick piercing.”

kyungsoo freezes between daeun’s thighs, and she ignores daeun’s whine in favour of pulling her face away and saying, “you know i don’t actually have a dick, right?”

she’s teasing, sounds like she’s on the verge of laughing at daeun, and daeun rolls her eyes so hard she thinks she might give herself a headache.

“duh,” daeun replies. she doesn’t want to have this conversation now, would much rather kyungsoo get back to business, but she supposes it’s her own fault for never thinking before she speaks. “i meant your strap, obviously.”

daeun can’t work out what kyungsoo is thinking she’s so silent, and just before daeun gives up and turns around to tell her to forget about it, kyungsoo hums.

“you want that?” she asks. she’s not being genuine, though; she puts her tongue back where it had been before daeun’s interruption, and daeun forgets to answer.

she thinks about it again a few days later. daeun is switching the ring through her nipple back to a barbell and her mind flashes to an image of kyungsoo fucking her with jewellery to match what’s in her lip shining at the end of her cock.

daeun is on the internet buying a set of piercing needles and a thicker gauge barbell than any she already owns within minutes.

impatience had convinced her to pay extra for next-day delivery, and so the next day daeun finds herself sat on her bed trying to work out how she should go about this.

reluctantly, she image searches different types of piercings, and immediately regrets it. she holds her hand up to her face and peeks through the gaps in her fingers like that’ll make what’s on her screen any less unpleasant, and she’s about to give up entirely when she catches a glimpse of one that has her eyes widening.

she had picked out a dildo already, a softer silicone one that’s more realistic than most of her others, and pulls the thickest needle from the sterile packet. really, she hadn’t researched anything more than this. how hard could it be?

twenty minutes later and one hole stabbed into her mattress, daeun has managed to thread the jewellery through and screw the ball back onto the end of the post.

“come on, come on,” daeun ushers kyungsoo through the front door, jittery with excitement. she hasn’t actually told kyungsoo about it, and had been distracted all through their dinner date. kyungsoo had been unimpressed until daeun had said she would show her the reason, and now daeun is standing in the doorway to her room and kyungsoo is holding the pierced dick up to her eye and squinting at it.

she doesn’t say anything.

“do you like it?” daeun asks, ignoring the weird feeling she has that if kyungsoo says _no_ she’ll be offended.

“where did you buy it?” kyungsoo says instead. she’s still peering at it.

“i didn’t. i pierced it myself!”

at this kyungsoo’s face finally changes, the corners of her mouth twitching with a badly-suppressed grin. “it’s cute.”

and now that she finally has a positive reaction, daeun bounces over to kyungsoo and says, “will you fuck me with it?”

strangely, kyungsoo looks surprised.

“what? i didn’t do it just for fun,” daeun whinges. “i made it for you.”

kyungsoo looks at the dildo and then back to daeun, eyes wide. “for me?”

it’s kind of stupid that it’s taking this long, daeun thinks. it’s making her shy, having to look at it and explain it, and her voice is far quieter than usual when she says, “it matches your-”

daeun lifts one hand and brushes her thumb over the two steel balls on the top and bottom of kyungsoo’s lower lip, vertically pierced through the middle the same way she had pierced the head of the dildo.

“oh,” kyungsoo’s voice is just a whisper, breath warm on daeun’s fingers. “okay, yeah.”

she kisses daeun, then, light and teasing, and daeun is so ready to get into it but kyungsoo pulls back again and says, “but i don’t have anything with me.”

“use mine, it’s clean. now hurry up!” daeun doesn’t want to give kyungsoo another reason to hesitate, so she’s shrugging her hoodie off and pulling her harness out from her underwear drawer before she’s finished speaking. her jeans come off next, catching around an ankle because nothing ever goes smoothly when kyungsoo is watching her.

all kyungsoo is doing is watching her, actually. she’s still wearing her coat because daeun hadn’t given her a chance to take it off before she had herded kyungsoo into her bedroom. she puts the dildo back down on the table beside daeun’s bed. she takes ten seconds to undo the coat’s zipper, and then another twenty to shrug it off and hang it on the back of daeun’s desk chair.

they had been at dinner so kyungsoo looks good, a button-down tucked into chinos.

this part, at least, is routine. daeun doesn’t move from her seat on the edge of the mattress, and kyungsoo unbuttons her shirt and pulls her belt off and folds everything she takes off meticulously. kyungsoo looks at daeun the whole time.

when she’s naked, standing in the middle of daeun’s room, she picks the harness up from the bed and looks at it for a second. it’s not her size, they both know that - daeun’s hips are narrow and bony, and kyungsoo’s are decidedly not - but she pulls it on anyway.

it doesn’t fit, it was never going to, it digs into her stomach more than it should; daeun moans under her breath, reaching out helplessly and wrapping her hand around where the leg of the boxers is far tighter around kyungsoo’s thigh than kyungsoo’s own harness would have been.

kyungsoo slaps her hand away before daeun can get a grip, and she glares down at daeun.

“i’m sorry,” daeun says without prompting.

one of kyungsoo’s eyebrows raises, but she says nothing. the dildo is picked up again, and kyungsoo fits it into the harness and looks at daeun like she’s daring her to try and touch again.

daeun won’t, though. she’s too busy staring at kyungsoo, at the double-glint of metal that she had known would be good and is.

“is this what you wanted?” kyungsoo asks. she already knows what the answer is, but she gets a thrill out of the way daeun nods almost frantically and scrambles backwards to lie on the bed, waiting.

kyungsoo follows her, crawling over to daeun and settling between her already spread legs. she’s already taken her underwear off but she’s still wearing her tank top, and kyungsoo pushes it up with one hand, letting her fingers drag heavy over daeun’s stomach and making her shudder.

she reaches daeun’s chest, gets an inch away from her nipples, and then pulls away and all the way back down. kyungsoo runs the tips of her fingers over daeun’s pubes, pressing above her clit only slightly. daeun twitches.

“i’m wet, soo,” daeun tells her, uselessly.

kyungsoo snorts. “aren’t you always?”

her voice has taken on the edge that daeun loves, and her words sting in the best way.

“yes,” daeun agrees with her. she feels out of breath already.

one of kyungsoo’s hands, the one not holding daeun down, pulls the strap up and kyungsoo shuffles forwards and when she lets go of it it lands right where she had wanted it to.

daeun sobs outright when the ball of the piercing slaps against her cunt, and she can’t help the way her hips jerk up in an attempt to make it happen again.

“do you want it like this?” kyungsoo asks. in case daeun doesn’t understand what she means, she wraps a hand around her cock and shifts so that she can rock forwards, sliding the head of it over daeun’s pussy. she does it again, and again, and the third time pushes further and makes sure the barbell touches daeun’s clit.

daeun wants to whine and tell her to get on with fucking her properly, but it feels so good and this way she can see the piercing, can see the way it lines up perfectly with kyungsoo’s lip piercing, and it makes her groan and say, “yes, okay. like this.”

kyungsoo takes her hand off daeun’s body, giving her free reign to writhe as much as she wants every time the head of kyungsoo’s cock rubs over the length of her pussy and back down, over and over. she aches for it to press inside her and kyungsoo knows this, fucks it against her hard enough that daeun thinks she’s going to get what she wants with every thrust.

“don’t come,” kyungsoo says, right as the ridge of the head and then the ball of the piercing roll over daeun’s clit.

“i’m- i can’t-” daeun tries to answer her, but kyungsoo doesn’t stop grinding against her. she watches daeun struggle to speak.

it’s only when daeun gives up, when she starts to pant open-mouthed, that kyungsoo stops.

“don’t come,” kyungsoo says again. she smiles down at daeun and leans over her to kiss her. daeun licks at kyungsoo’s lips, and she can’t get her mouth to work well enough to kiss properly but she sucks kyungsoo’s tongue into her mouth and is grinning when kyungsoo pulls away.

kyungsoo is still smiling, too, and daeun thinks it’s cute until kyungsoo moves to sit next to daeun with her back against the headboard. daeun, still lying down, looks up at kyungsoo to her right and sighs.

“you’re making me ride you?” daeun complains even as she gets up and straddles kyungsoo on shaky legs.

kyungsoo shrugs. her hands are on daeun’s waist, blunt nails digging in just a little. daeun’s mouth waters at the way the strap looks, jutting out just above kyungsoo’s tummy and shiny-wet, glistening all over. when kyungsoo speaks her piercing glints in the light.

“i’m not making you do anything,” she says.

“you’re a bastard,” daeun retorts, and she’s surprised when kyungsoo lets her grab the dildo and sit on it, sinking down into kyungsoo’s lap with a drawn-out gasp. the stretch burns and she likes it.

of course, it couldn’t be that easy. daeun’s thighs are spread wide around kyungsoo’s hips and she rests her hands on kyungsoo’s stomach, about to rise up and fuck herself properly, and kyungsoo’s hands on her waist tighten and yank her back down.

daeun moans, clenching around kyungsoo’s cock. she can feel the piercing inside her, pressing against her insistently, and all she wants is to move and feel it everywhere but kyungsoo doesn’t let go.

“get your hands off me,” kyungsoo instructs her. her voice is stern, and daeun obeys. “hold onto your ankles.”

daeun does, with shaky hands, and trembles at the way the position has her arching her back. she hunches instinctively like she’s trying to hide.

kyungsoo narrows her eyes at daeun, and leans up to lick wetly, once, over daeun’s nipple through the shirt she hadn’t bothered to take off.

the movement jostles the strap in daeun and she twists her hips, panting at the way it feels like it’s stretching her all over again. spit-dampened cotton rests over her nipple, now, cold and making her arch her back again the way kyungsoo wanted.

daeun’s breathing is uneven, her mouth feeling too full of saliva, and she can feel sweat sticking the back of her shirt to her spine. beneath her, kyungsoo looks perfectly composed. it’s infuriating.

“are you gonna fuck me, or do i have to do all the work?” daeun tries to goad kyungsoo.

kyungsoo removes her hands from daeun’s waist. “i think you can do it,” she says.

daeun swallows and takes that as the challenge it is.

with kyungsoo watching, eyes narrowed, daeun lifts herself up and drops back down and stifles a groan at the smooth chill of the barbell in her. she had wanted to tease, to do what she could to affect kyungsoo, but the feeling is addictive and she wants more and so she rolls her hips on top of kyungsoo and takes what she can get.

with her hands on her ankles daeun feels restrained: she could let go at any point, held in place only by the idea of kyungsoo’s disappointed face if she did. her motion is limited, though, and her thighs start to burn faster than they might usually.

kyungsoo's hands are resting on her belly, crossed and casual, and she blinks up at daeun, voice softer than before, "are you tired?"

"no," daeun says. she knows that kyungsoo won't believe her for a second.

"pull off."

daeun pauses for a second, and then says, "no," again. she twists her hips down harder like it'll help her prove her point and makes herself moan. her eyes fall shut, her hands tighten around her own ankles, and she thinks she could keep it up long enough to come.

kyungsoo clearly disagrees.

a hand digs into daeun's face, fingers on one cheek and a thumb on the other. her lips are forced into a pout and her eyes open reflexively, though she isn't surprised. kyungsoo hates it when daeun doesn't do as she's told.

without speaking, kyungsoo uses her grip on daeun's face to twist her head to the side. daeun whines. she can't see kyungsoo properly like this, only out of the very corner of her eye, but she doesn't look pleased.

kyungsoo's other hand slides onto daeun's thigh and holds onto it with the same pressure. daeun wants to melt into it, but forces herself to stay upright. her palms are sweating behind her, itching to move.

"i thought you wanted this?" kyungsoo says finally.

daeun tries to face kyungsoo to reply, but kyungsoo's hold is firm and she can't. she says, facing the wall, "i did. i do." she nods as best she can when she's trapped like this.

"do as i say, then."

there's no room for argument there.

kyungsoo removes the hand from daeun's thigh - not her face, that stays put, but she does pull daeun's head back around to the front - and daeun lifts herself up and off, whimpering pitifully when she realises kyungsoo isn't looking at her face but instead at her cunt.

kyungsoo's cock is dripping, and daeun wants it in her and knows she won't be allowed it anymore. it's the only thing that ever makes her regret misbehaving, and kyungsoo is well aware of this.

"clean it up," she says, and raises her eyebrows at daeun.

daeun is scrambling down before kyungsoo can change her mind. her legs ache and she ignores it, kneeling between kyungsoo's thighs and licking her own taste off the strap. when she gets to the top she wraps her lips around it and moans at the piercing hitting the roof of her mouth.

her hands stay behind her back, the way kyungsoo always wants it, and when daeun peeks up at her with a mouthful of silicone kyungsoo looks pleased with her.

it's enough for daeun, to see kyungsoo biting her lip and watching daeun suck her cock eagerly, but kyungsoo always goes above and beyond.

she reaches down, brushes daeun's hair out of her eyes, and says, low and a little rough, "good boy."

daeun sucks in a breath through her nose and forces herself down as far as she can go, choking and feeling her throat convulse around the barbell. kyungsoo smiles at her, and daeun blushes fiercely.

"come back up here, now," kyungsoo allows, once the dildo is covered more in daeun's saliva than anything else. daeun collapses into kyungsoo's arms, her mouth hanging open. she feels emptier than ever and it's making her squirm in kyungsoo's lap.

"can i-"

"no," kyungsoo cuts her off meanly, cruelly, and she pinches daeun's nipple through her shirt.

daeun's inhale is almost a sob, but she doesn't protest.

kyungsoo waits it out, keeps daeun limp over her for twenty, thirty seconds, and when daeun has made no attempt to move kyungsoo says, "outside, only. i'm not fucking you, so don't try it."

maybe daeun is angling for more praise, but she gasps out, "thank you," and somehow manages to not come the second she gets the strap back between her thighs.

it slides over her almost too well and it's like she's teasing herself with unsatisfactory touches until she manages to push her legs out just a fraction wider and then the strap presses against her the way it had earlier and the piercing catches the hood of her clit and daeun trembles.

"good?" kyungsoo asks.

"yes," daeun says, straight away because kyungsoo wouldn't want to be kept waiting. "i love it."

her voice cracks embarrassingly, and she clamps her mouth shut again.

"hold on for thirty seconds, and i'll fuck you the way you want it," kyungsoo bargains.

daeun slows down straight away, hoping to get away with it, but kyungsoo notices and adds, "keep moving. don't cheat."

she can't lift her hips up, can't skimp on the pressure, because kyungsoo would be able to feel it. daeun grinds down, hard as she had been before, and moans unabashedly. she can't keep it in anymore, all of her energy focused on doing as kyungsoo had asked.

she has no idea how much time has passed, but kyungsoo had kept her watch on and daeun knows she'll be timing it exactly. it feels like it's been forever, far longer than half a minute, and daeun is sure she's going to fail this test.

"well done," kyungsoo's voice cuts through the haze in daeun's head. "do you want to come like this, or wait longer?"

daeun thinks that maybe waiting is the most sure-fire way to make kyungsoo proud of her - but she's also throbbing, unable to think straight, sweating all over and kyungsoo is going to fuck her either way, so she says, brokenly, "like - like this, please, soo."

"go on, then," is all she gets, no help offered, and she's not going to complain.

it takes one jerk of her hips, one last long press of kyungsoo's cock against daeun's cunt for her to come. she twitches through it, fucking herself down onto the dildo and wailing when the barbell touches her, still chilly even after all of that.

kyungsoo waits patiently until daeun is no longer moaning to push her off, settling daeun on her back on the sheets and sitting next to her. she pulls daeun's tank top off, finally, and daeun sighs happily.

"bed time?" kyungsoo asks.

daeun looks up at her, trails her eyes over kyungsoo's tits and biceps and soft stomach and the strain of her thighs against the too-tight harness.

"no way," she grins, and tugs kyungsoo over and between her legs, wrapping them around kyungsoo's waist and locking her ankles together on kyungsoo’s back. "you promised me something else."

**Author's Note:**

> at this point what can i even say


End file.
